


The Hospital

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You work at a hospital where Captain America likes to volunteer.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first time you’d actually seen the famed soldier. Captain America. In his full costume coming to visit the kids. They loved him. They’d talk about him for days after one of his visits. He strolled up to your desk like he wasn’t being stared at by every woman in the room.   
“Hi.” He says quietly, you don’t glance up from the screen you were studying. How did the doctor expect you to understand this shorthand? Ugh!   
“One second please sir.” You say jotting down a note to call Dr. Pilmner then glance up. He’s literally the most attractive person you’ve ever seen. Light brown hair, blue eyes and an easy smile. “How can I help you?” You ask with a smile.   
“I was hoping I could visit some kids today.  
Would you be able to bring me to some rooms?”  
“Of course Captain.” You say standing and moving from your desk.  
“Steve.”  
“Pardon?” You ask puzzled grabbing the clipboard of rooms that allow volunteer visits.   
“Call me Steve.”   
“Oh, okay.” You say as your pen slips through your fingers. He catches it before you even have the chance to react. “Thanks.” You laugh softly as he passes it back to you with a lopsided smile.   
“So you know my name but I don’t know yours.” He says as you start down the hallway together.   
“Oh, right sorry.” You introduce yourself with a smile.  
“Nice to meet you.” He reaches a hand out for you to shake. Your fingers close around his and you’re surprised at how gentle he is.   
“How much time do you have?” You ask looking down at the clipboard. Your foot catches the corner of the counter and he steadies you, “Ugh.” You growl bringing a smile to his face.   
“I have two hours.” He says trying, and failing to keep the amusement out of his voice. Little did he know that this was a daily occurrence for you, you were known on the team as the biggest klutz.   
“Okay, let’s start in Natalie’s room. Her favorite Avenger is Black Widow. Because they have almost the same name and that’s super cool.”   
“How old is she?”  
“Twelve. She’s got lung cancer.” He looks grim, you knock on the open door and Natalie looks up.   
“Hey girl!” She cries, a smile appearing on her face. You bring her popcorn on a weekly basis, this had brought the two of you closer than most hospital admin staff would get with a patient. “Did you bring me popcorn?” She asks with a slight wince, she’s been going through a new experimental trial to rid her of her cancer but so far it was just making her exhausted.   
“No. I brought you something better.” You motion Steve in and watch as her eyes grow as round as the shield he carries. “Natalie, this is my friend Captain America. Captain this is Natalie.”  
“Nice to meet you Natalie.” He says with a smile, “One of my best friends is named Natasha, I call her Nat. Do your friends call you Nat?” She nods, her mouth open. You can’t keep the grin off of your face. Soon Steve has Natalie talking with him like they’re old friends. “Alright Nat, I have to go visit some more friends now. You keep fighting, maybe next time I can bring Nat with me to see you.”  
“You could do that?”  
“I could try.”   
“Can we take a picture?”   
“Of course.” You hold your hand out for the phone that you know she keeps on her bedside table. She hands it to you and you take a picture of her and Steve grinning next to one another. You pass her back the phone and give her hand a gentle squeeze.   
“I’ll bring popcorn tomorrow okay? Get some rest.”  
“See you tomorrow.” She says leaning back against her pillows. You exit the room bumping into Steve when you exit.   
“I am so sorry.” You say with a sigh.   
“It’s alright. Where to next?” You lead him to four other rooms, only tripping twice and nearly dropping one cell phone when you went to take a picture with a family.   
“Do you have time for one more?”  
“Sure.” He catches your arm and tugs you back into him as a gurney comes barreling around the corner. You squeeze your eyes shut, wrinkle your nose and purse your lips in embarrassment.   
“Thanks.” You say glancing up at him, he’s grinning down at you.   
“No problem, you’re keeping me on my toes for sure.” You laugh softly, that’s true. He probably thinks you’re a disaster.   
“Okay, so the last kid we’re going to see is named Thomas. He’s got brain cancer, it doesn’t look good.” You admit. You tap on the door and enter, only to find Thomas looking dazed. “Hey Thomas. Are you up for a special visitor?” You ask eyeing him in concern.   
“Yea.” He says weakly and you motion Steve into the room.   
“We can’t stay long. He seems exhausted.”   
“Hey Thomas. My name is Captain America. How are you feeling today?” That’s when it happens. Thomas’ small body starts to shake violently. He’s having a seizure, and you spring into action.   
“Steve pull up the guard rail. Don’t touch him.” You hold down the stopwatch button on your fitbit until it buzzes then yank up the rail closest to you then lower the bed while pushing the emergency button.   
“What can I do?”  
“Get out.” You say steadying Thomas’ head. “Not to be mean.”  
“I’ll wait outside.”   
“What happened?” The lead nurse says rushing into the room.   
“Seizure. It’s been two minutes.” A monitor starts to beep and she glances at it anxiously.   
“Copy. Move.” You move away and she takes your place. “Stay in the corner until the seizure stops so I know how long it’s been.” You do as she asks and a minute later he stops.   
“Three minutes, fourteen seconds.” You say she looks anxiously at the monitor then pulls her walkie. “Code blue. Room 433.” She says into it. “Out.” She says to you and you hurry out as the rest of her team comes running toward the room. One of her team members crashes into you knocking you to the floor. You’re so shaken it doesn’t even register.   
“You okay?” Steve asks softly leaning down for you.   
“What?” You ask, blinking up at him.   
“Are you okay?”  
“I think so.” He reaches down for you and when you put weight on your left foot you yelp in surprise. He scoops you up before you register what’s going on.  
“You’re not okay.”   
“Nope. After an entire day of near disasters I was bound to sprain something.”  
“You don’t think it’s broken?” He asks looking down at you in surprise.  
“No. I’ve broken that ankle before, as well as sprained it three times, I know shocking.” He chuckles, you love the sound of it.   
“Where would you like me to bring you?”  
“Well, my shift is over but I need to know what happens with Thomas.”   
“So you want to stay?”  
“Please. I’ll just have someone bring me an icepack.” He’s looking down at you amused when people start to file out of Thomas’ room. They look grim, this isn’t good.“  
“Mariah?” You say to one of the nurses and she shakes her head.   
“We lost him.”


	2. Chapter 2

You sit there in shock. Steve doesn’t even seem to notice he’s still holding you against his chest. It’s not until you start shaking that either of you speak.   
“Hey, shhh.” He pulls you tightly to him and gently sits down, careful not to jostle your injured ankle.   
“He. Oh my god. If I’d been faster.”  
“No, don’t do that. This isn’t your fault.” He mutters to you. That’s when the tears start, they trail down your cheeks in warm rivers. You bury your face into his shoulder as your body shakes with sobs. This is easily the worst part of working at a hospital, you can get so attached to the patients and it doesn’t always end well. “This isn’t your fault.” He repeats again and you almost believe him. As you calm down you realize that Steve is making gentle circles on your back. You also realize that you haven’t known him for more than two hours yet here you are. Sobbing into his shoulder like you’ve known him forever.   
“I’m so sorry.” You say wiping your eyes with one hand. “This is the worst part about working here. I wasn’t that close to him but he was a sweet kid.”   
“Let me take you home.” When you look at him in surprise he quickly clarifies, “I mean I want to get you home, to your house. Since you’ve hurt yourself.” He says quickly.   
“Okay.” You agree, mostly because you want to spend more time with him. If you’re alone you’re just going to get upset about Thomas again. You bite your lip to keep from crying again and Steve gives you a small smile.   
“Is your shift over?”  
“Yea. It was a half hour before we started.”   
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine.” You give a small laugh. “You were so great with the kids so that was fun.”   
“Alright,” he stands easily, as if he’s not even holding you. “Do you need anything?”   
“My purse. I drive so we’ll have to go down to the parking garage.”  
“Direct me.” He says starting down the hallway.   
“You don’t have to carry me.”  
“You’re fine. You hardly weigh a thing.” He smiles down at you and you laugh softly. You know he’s lying, you’re closer to 225 than you’d like to be, but he honestly didn’t seem bothered by the extra weight in his arms.   
“Left up here.” He does as you say and then one of your coworkers, Mary, bursts out laughing as she sees you.   
“What did you do now?” She asks a grin on her face.   
“Sprained it.” You admit sheepishly.   
“Want me to wrap it so Captain America doesn’t have to carry you around?”  
“Please.”  
“Hey, I told you you’re not bothering me.” He says gently setting you down on the desk that Mary pats.   
“I won’t wrap it that well Captain. That way you have an excuse to carry her.” Mary says as she pokes your ankle gently.   
“Mary!” You yelp as she hits a tender spot.   
“What?” She says innocently, at 53 she really doesn’t care to have much of a filter anymore.   
“That hurt!” You say shooting her a look not daring to look up at Steve.   
“Well, I had to make sure that it wasn’t broken.” She says as she starts wrapping your ankle. “You know the drill.” She says, “Elevate and ice, 20 minutes. Take painkillers as you need them and stay off it as much as you can for the next 24 hours.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” You say as you go to slide down.   
“Captain.” She says moving out of the way and he catches you before you can put weight on the ankle.   
“You two.” You groan, attempting to sound irritated but failing. “Can you grab my purse?” You ask Mary pointing at it on the floor.   
“Yep. You want your gym stuff too?”   
“No. I have a feeling the gym is out for a few days.”   
“Have a nice night.” She winks at you passing you your purse. You roll your eyes then Steve starts for the elevators labeled ‘garage’, the pair of you getting quite a few stares as you wait for the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

You live twenty minutes from the hospital and the drive is filled with comfortable conversation peppered with directions to your house. When you get there he levels you with a look.   
“Don’t even think about trying to walk up there.” Damn it. You shoot him an annoyed glare and he laughs softly. “You heard Mary, you’re supposed to stay off it.” He says exiting your car. He pops open the passenger door and you climb out careful not to put weight down on your ankle. You loop your purse over your shoulder and he scoops you up again. He brings you up to the front door and you unlock it. One of your neighbors walks by giving you an odd look.   
“Hello Mrs. Janson.” You call with a smile and Steve carries you into the house. “Are you hungry?” You ask as you throw the door shut behind him.   
“If you think I’m going to let you stand and cook you’re nuts.” He informs you as he walks you toward the living room.   
“I was thinking about ordering pizza.”  
“Oh.” His voice softens, “sorry. You’re just so stubborn.” You laugh, he’s not wrong.   
“That’s true. But you do realize I’m going to have to walk after you go home.”  
“I know but if I can help ease the time you’re on your feet than I will. And pizza sounds fantastic.” He grins down at you as he sets you down on the couch.   
“What do you want on the pizza?” You ask pulling your phone out of your bag, and go to the app.   
“Whatever you’re having is fine.” You enter your order and settle back into the couch.   
“Is there anything you want to watch?”  
“I was told I needed to watch “I Love Lucy.” So if you want to we could watch that.“  
"Oh heck yes!” You say scooping up the remote. You search Netflix first then go to Amazon, finally finding the show you start it. You and Steve talk and laugh over the episode and when the pizza arrives he insists on paying. Classic gentleman. You’re almost able to forget about Thomas. It’s steadily gotten darker out, not only because of the night approaching but because of the storm rolling in. You don’t really notice it until the first clap of thunder. You jump then hiss in pain from jostling your ankle.   
“Are you okay?” Steve asks looking concerned.   
“Yea.” You confirm as the pain passes, “The thunder just startled me.” You laugh breathily.   
“I didn’t realize it was supposed to storm tonight.”  
“Me either.” You yawn and lean back into the couch again opening your weather app.   
“I can go if you want to go to bed.” Steve offers.   
“How are you planning on getting home?” The rain is pounding your roof now, and if he drove you here that meant his car was probably at the hospital.   
“I was planning on jogging.”  
“Yea, not a good plan. I know you’re Captain America and everything but running in a severe thunderstorm is a bad idea.”   
“I don’t want to be a bother.”  
“I don’t want you to be struck by lightening. There’s only so much I can handle in one day.” You suck in a deep breath to keep the tears at bay.   
“I’m sorry.” He mutters, you wave him off, it’s not his fault.   
“It’s not your fault.” You say softly biting your lower lip. He reaches over and slides you to him.  
“It’s okay.” He whispers as the tears start again.   
“I’m sorry. I’m not usually like this.” You say with a soft sob, “I just can’t believe he just, was gone. It was so fast.”   
“I know. I wish I could have done something.”  
“You’ve helped me more than you know.” You admit, you feel like you’ve know him for ages, not just hours. The lightening lights up the sky and the thunder crashes quickly after, making the house shake. The lights flicker and then stay off. “Man.” You groan causing Steve to laugh.   
“It looks like we’re going to have to go back to my day tonight.”  
“Are you going to tell me ghost stories?” You tease, wiping a tear off your face.   
“I could.” He teases back then surprises you by planting a soft kiss on top of your head. Oh, you were so, so gone.


	4. Chapter 4

He tells you a few stories about his best friend, Bucky, one that ended with both of them in a dumpster. You have a hard time imagining him as anything less than the modern Captain America he is now.   
“Oh, if you want to change I have some of my brother’s clothes that might fit you in the guest room.”   
“I might have to do that.” He says as you lean away from him. He stands up and you turn on your phone flashlight and hand it to him.   
“It’s the second room on the left.” He nods then heads down the hallway. You slip off of the couch while he’s in the bedroom. You hobble as quietly as possible into the kitchen and grab the candles and matches you keep there. It was getting kind of weird just sitting in the dark and your phone battery was getting low. You make your way back to the living room as the bedroom door starts to open. You drop back down onto the couch and try to act as innocent as possible while striking a match you light the two candles as he enters the room.   
“Doll.” He says lowly, “Did you plan that?”  
“Not exactly. I just took advantage of a moment.” He shoots you a look that tells you he doesn’t quite believe you.   
“How does it feel?”  
“Okay. I mean it’s sore but this is kind of a common occurrence.” Your brother’s clothes are a little snug on him but he still looks mouthwateringly amazing. He drops back onto the couch next to you and wraps an arm around the back of your waist. He slides you flush against him, he’s so warm, so familiar.   
“You comfortable?” He asks softly, you glance up at him and see he looks a bit embarrassed.   
“Very.” You loop an arm around his waist in the front and settle into him. You feel him relax, “It must be lonely,” you muse, “not having anyone from your childhood around.”  
“My parents both died before I went into the army so that helped. Bucky was really the only person from the start that was there. I met other people while in the military I wish I could have had more time with but I’m making new friends. Finding new people to care about.” He looks down at you and gives you a small smile that you return. “Enough about me though. You have a brother?”  
“Yea he’s two years younger than me and is a tennis player. He’s ranked around 100 and my parents pride and joy.”  
“What about you? Aren’t your parents proud of you?”  
“Not exactly.”   
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. I’m used to it. I was never the superstar athlete they wanted me to be.”  
“You’re a bit accident prone to be an athlete don’t you think?” He asks the amusement evident in his voice.   
“I was a swimmer. So one of the less dangerous sports.” You say with a soft laugh.   
“Unless you drown.” He points out with a chuckle of his own.  
“I float.” You say giving him a gentle jab with your elbow. He laughs as you grin up at him. You rest your head against his chest, his fingers tangle into your hair and despite the still rumbling thunder you fall into a content sleep.   
You wake suddenly as Steve sets you gently on your bed. He moves away and you grasp his shirt to keep him from moving away.   
“I’m just going to the couch.” He whispers sounding sleepy.   
“No. It’s too small.” You protest not letting go. “Sleep here.”   
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.” He slides in next to you and you curl into him once more. Oh yes you could get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

When you wake the next morning you reach for Steve and find his side of the bed is cold. You sit up in alarm only to see his uniform is still on the chair in the corner. That’s when you hear the steady thumps coming from the front of the house. You swing your legs out of the bed and see that your ankle has been unwrapped. Good. Mary would have been pissed if you kept it on too long. You dig your ankle brace out of your nightstand and lace it up. The thumps continue and you head out to the main room, only limping slightly. Pulling open the front door you’re treated to a sight. Steve is in front of your house, an axe in hand, whacking away at a downed tree. A few of the women in neighborhood are watching, some with a bit too much appreciation. You make your way out to him and when he sees you a smile lights his face, then the concern sets in.   
“Morning.” You say with a grin dropping down onto the downed trunk, “How did this happen?”  
“I offered. Your neighbor Jack, was struggling.”  
“I have a chainsaw. Unless you want all the women on the block to drool over you some more.” You tease and he chuckles then leans down toward you.   
“It seems the one woman I’m looking to impress isn’t looking too impressed.” You press your lips to his then, wrapping a hand around the base of his head. You feel him smile against your lips as his hands go to your face. You pull away from him then and he laughs softly.   
“She’s impressed.” You assure him.   
“Good.” He says kissing you again quickly, “How’s that ankle feeling?”  
“Pretty good. Thanks for taking off the tape.”  
“I couldn’t believe you didn’t wake up.”  
“Yea, I’m kind of a hard sleeper. Did you sleep okay after I forced you to sleep in the bed?” You ask with a laugh.   
“Yea, thank you for that.” He says getting back to work on the downed tree. “Your couch is pretty short.”  
“Do you want me to go get you the chainsaw?” You offer again, not that you don’t find watching him chop the center of the tree super attractive. Because you do. You really really do. That’s when one of your neighbors comes out with a chainsaw.   
“Hey Dave.”  
“Who's this?” It’s no secret Dave had a thing for you.   
“This is Steve.”  
“Another brother?”  
“Uh, no.”  
“We’re dating.” Steve says reaching his hand out to shake Dave’s.   
“Oh.” They shake hands and get to work silently.   
Fifteen minutes later your stomach growls.   
“Steve?” You call over the noise of the chainsaw.   
“Yea?” He pauses, leaning the axe against the tree trunk.   
“I’m gonna go in and get some breakfast ready. Is there anything specific you want?”  
“Stay off that ankle as much as you can.”  
“Waffles?”  
“I mean it.” He says worriedly.   
“Yes dear.” You laugh kissing him quickly then head into the house doing your damnedest not to limp. Twenty minutes later the front door closes and Steve comes in. You’re balancing on your good foot and you have a plate of waffles in the oven and eggs and bacon on the stove.   
“This smells delicious.” He says leaning his forearms against the counter.   
“Perfect timing.” You drop the eggs onto another plate and put it on the counter between the two stools where you’ve already set out plates, utensils and cups. Sliding the oven mitt on you pull the hot plate from the oven and slide it onto the table followed by a small plate with bacon. “What can I get you to drink?”  
“Nothing. I want you to sit down for a bit.”  
“Steve, I’m fine.”  
“I can tell it’s sore.” You laugh softly and he grins back at you. “This really looks good.”  
“Dig in!” You make your way around the side of the counter and drop down next to him. He pops open your fridge and pulls out the apple juice.   
“Apple juice?” He asks and you nod. Your phone rings as he’s pouring juice into your cup. Glancing down you see it’s the hospital.   
“Sorry I have to take this.” You say bringing the phone to your ear. “Hello?”  
“Hey.” Mary says sounding annoyed. You know that she’s probably just dealt with Nikki, your demanding boss.   
“What’s up?”  
“Nikki wants you to come in and fill out a report.”  
“About?”  
“The sprained ankle and what happened with Thomas.”  
“Seriously? She can’t just let me fill out the report from here?”  
“No. Apparently she wants to do an oral report too.”  
“No.” You groan, “oral reports are the worst.”   
“I know sweetie. I tried to talk her out of it but you know her.”  
“I’ll come in as soon as I’m done with breakfast.”  
“Alright. I’ll let her know.”  
“Thanks Mary.” You hang up and sigh dropping your head into your hand.   
“You okay?”  
“I will be.” Steve’s warm hand slides across your back. “I have to give an oral report about Thomas and what happened. You have to give only the facts and my boss is kind of a hard woman. I always get emotional and she doesn’t put up with that.”  
“I’m sorry. When do you have to go in?”  
“After breakfast and a quick shower.”   
“Would you be able to drop me off at the tower?”  
“Of course.” You chat through the meal and when you go to clean up Steve stops you.   
“I’ll get this, you shower.”   
“Thank you.” You give his hand a squeeze he nods and you shower quickly but he’s changed back into his uniform by the time you’re out of the bathroom. He holds your hand on the drive to the tower.   
“I meant what I said earlier. I like you. I’m going to be busy with Avengers stuff but I’m hoping to make this work.”  
“I’d like that.” He grins over at you then pulls a little book out of his pocket.   
“What’s you number?” You tell him and he writes it down. “I’ll call you later okay?”  
“Okay.” He kisses the top of your hand and it’s literally the cutest thing he could have done. He climbs out of your car and you make the lonely drive to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Your meeting and reports are as horrible as you expected them to be. The only silver lining is Steve, who surprisingly texts. He wants to make sure that you’re okay, and to let you know he has to go on a mission. Which bums you out, but obviously he has to do his job. You and Mary make plans to go to Thomas’ funeral that had been planned for two days later. You felt like you needed to pay your respects.   
You’re just about done getting ready for the funeral when your doorbell rings. “Coming!” You call slipping an earring into your ear. Pulling open the door you expect to see Mary standing there. Instead you’re pleased to see Steve. “Hey!” You grin up at him, “you didn’t tell me you were home.”  
“I wanted to surprise you. Why are you so dressed up?”  
“Thomas’ funeral.”  
“That’s today?” You nod, “Would you mind if I came?”   
“Not at all.”  
“What time is it?”  
“Four. Mary is coming too.”  
“Sounds good, I’ll be back in a half hour okay?” You nod and before he goes he presses his lips to yours, “I missed you.”  
“You did?”  
“Yea, of course I missed my girl.” He gives you a lopsided smile and you catch his face in your hands then kiss him again. You never in your wildest dreams would have imagined that someone as wonderful as Steve Rogers would want to be with you. He’s so sweet and charming and you can’t believe that one chance encounter has brought you to this incredible man.   
“Get a room.” You hear Mary call from your driveway and you laugh as you pull away from him.   
“Don’t leave without me.” He whispers and you nod then watch as he jogs away.   
“So when did this happen?” She asks making her way into your house.   
“Uh, the night of that huge storm.”  
“Nice.” You can’t help but laugh. “Where’d he go?”  
“He’s coming with, he just needed to go change.” Sure enough twenty minutes later he taps on your door and then walks in.   
“Ready?” Mary asks and you nod then turn and see Steve. You didn’t know it was possible but he looks even better than he does in his uniform.   
“I’m ready.” He affirms, “Thanks for waiting for me.”   
“No problem Captain.” Mary gives him a smile.   
“Steve.” He corrects her and she nods. The three of you climb into Mary’s car and arrive at the funeral. It’s a surprisingly uplifting service, it’s sad but when Thomas’ mom sees you and Mary there she comes over and hugs you both.  
“Thank you so much for coming.” She says tearfully. “I heard you were there when it happened.” She says grasping your arms, “and that Captain America was with you. Did he talk to Thomas?”  
“Briefly.”   
“Captain America was always his favorite.” You meet Steve’s eyes over her shoulder and raise a brow. He nods.   
“Would you like to talk to him?”   
“Captain America?”  
“Yes ma'am.”  
“He’s here?”  
“Yea, he felt it was important to come.”  
“I’d love to talk to him.” You lead her over to Steve who talks quietly with her for a while. When they part she has tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. He comes over to you and takes your hand.   
“I hope that was okay.”  
“Absolutely.” He grins and presses a kiss to your forehead. Oh yes, this man made your heart soar. Hopefully he’d continue to do so for a long long time.


End file.
